


Foolish Pride

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hurt, Implied Sexual Content, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-10-10
Updated: 2004-10-16
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Taylor and Beth are forced to marry by the record label.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Beth looked at Taylor. He was only her husband but only because of an agreement. "You know it's not in the agreement that we have to have sex."

"I know but agreement or not it is our wedding night Beth. I think we should comsumate our marriage."

Beth sighed. "I guess your right. We should consumate our marriage."

Taylor felt butterflies as he brought Beth's face close to his. He kissed her but he felt no love.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Zac sat in Brooklyn's kitchen and felt tears go down his cheeks. Brooklyn noticed Zac crying and put a hand on his back. "It's okay Zac."

"No it isn't Brooke. I just watched the love of my life marry my brother because of some agreement they had," Zac spat.

Brooklyn moved her hand."I guess your right that isn't okay." 

Zac got out of his chair and went over to the windows. What hurt him most right now was knowing Beth and Taylor were probably consumating their marriage  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac entered his apartment and sighed. He felt bad for Zac right now. But at least Zac was at Brooklyn's.

Ike answered his phone as it began to ring. "Hello."

"Ike hey it's me," Brooklyn said as she smiled at the sound of Ike's voice.

"Brooke hey. How is Zac?" Ike asked as he took off his tie.

"He's upset but he promised me he would try to sleep," Brooklyn said as she yawned.

Ike laughed as Brooklyn yawned. "Well I'm going to let you go so you can get some sleep.

"Okay bye Ike," Brooklyn said as she hung up and drifted off to sleep.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Beth locked eyes with Taylor as they moved in rythm with each other. She hated that her marriage was an agreement instead of a marriage filled with love.

Taylor looked at Beth and knew it was wrong to be in a marriage like this but maybe they would come to love each other.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Zac awoke the next morning to the t.v. It was a marriage announcement about Taylor and Beth's wedding. If only the reporter knew the reason.The agreement that had been signed by the record label. The record label thought that if Taylor and Beth married it would help publicity for them. "I hate Island so much."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Beth woke up and felt Taylor's arm around her waist. She slowly turned around and watched him sleep.

Taylor felt Beth watching him sleep and he opened his eyes. "Hey," he whispered as he brought her body closer to his under the covers.

Beth felt the warmth of Taylor's skin against hers as he moved her closer. "Hey."

Taylor felt alittle uncomfortable. "Man I never knew I'd be this uncomfortable as a married man."

"I know what you mean," Beth said as she smiled alittle.

"I'm certain about one thing though," Taylor said as he kissed Beth's forehead.

"I want a marriage full of faithfullness. I'm not going to cheat on you," Taylor said as he smiled.

Beth felt pangs of guilt. She didn't know if she could say that to him. She still wanted to be with Zac.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Beth looked at herself in the mirror. Her and Taylor wer going to breakfast. She put her hair up in a bun and left the bathroom.

Taylor saw Beth come out of the bathroom and smiled. He knew she was probably longing for Zac but at least she didn't make it known. "You ready?"

"Yes," Beth said as they left the hotel room.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Zac was in the bathroom when he heard the phone ring. He raced to get it hoping it was Beth. "Hello."

"Zac it's me Ike," Ike said. He could tell by Zac's tone he thought it was Beth.

"Oh," Zac said disappointed.

"Sorry to disappoint you Zac."

"It's okay Ike. I just wanted it to be Beth so bad," Zac said sighing.

"I know Zac. But could you put Brooklyn on please? I have to ask her something."

"Sure," Zac said as he handed the phone to Brooklyn.

After he gave her the phone he headed into the guest bedroom and shut the door. He just needed to be alone.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Taylor sat at the table across from Beth and smiled. "So do you think the fans will hate you?"

"I know they'll hate me," Beth said as she laughed.

"Listen, I know you love Zac. But I respect the fact that you haven't mentioned not loving me."

Beth swallowed then said,"Well it's the least I could do. I mean your my husband not him."

"Well I'll make sure you never think of him or I'll try anyway," Taylor said as he sighed. He just hoped he could make her happy.

"I'm sure you will," Beth said weakly.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Brooklyn hung up the phone and went into the living room. She heard a knock on the door and answered it. She was suprised to see Amber. "Oh my gosh. Amber."

"Hey sis," Amber said as she smiled brightly.

"Come in," Brooklyn said moving over to let Amber in.

"Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did Amber," Brooklyn said as she heard Zac come out of the guest bedroom.

Zac walked out of the bedroom. He sighed when he saw Brooklyn's sister Amberlyn or as everyone called her Amber.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Ike got off the couch as he heard a knock at the door.

Laci smiled as Ike opened the door. "Hey baby."

Isaac's eyes almost bulged out of his head as he saw his fiance. "Laci. Why aren't you at college?"

"I decided to take a break. I needed to see you," Laci said as she hugged him.

Ike squeezed Laci back then parted from her.

Laci could sense that something was wrong. "Ike what's the matter?"

"Nothing," Ike lied. Something was wrong. Laci had shown up just as he was getting close to Brooklyn.


End file.
